prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 20, 1998 WWE Heat results
The December 20th, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Tacoma Dome in Tacoma, Washington. It was taped on December 14, 1998. Recap X-Pac opened the show by defeating Tiger Ali Singh in a non-title match. Backstage, Shawn Michaels is shown chatting with Big Bossman, Ken Shamrock, and The Rock. Since Scott Taylor is still injured, Brian Christopher teamed up with Kevin Quinn and managed to defeated the Hardy Boyz. Taylor sits on commentary and cheers on Christopher. Backstage in the boiler room, Mankind looks forward to his 3 on 1 Fatal Fourway match. Al Snow defeated Droz in a one-on-one regular match. Animal accompanied Droz, but left halfway through the match. Hawk made a return in street clothes and a cast on his arm. Hawk clobbered Droz then Snow hit his finisher for the win. After the match, Hawk promises to tell the world their "deep, dark secret". Before their match, the Oddities wheeled out their Christmas present to the Headbangers. After the handbeangers were knocked from the ring, they opened the gift only to reveal George "The Animal" Steele who promptly attacked them, forcing the ref to call for the bell. Backstage, D-Generation X walk around. In the ring, D-Generation X share the microphone. Billy Gunn and Jesse James vowed revenge on Shawn Michaels, Ken Shamrock, and Big Bossman. Triple H rhetorically asked the Rock how many times he had to beat his ass. He also promises to break Test. The Rock and Test interrupt and respond. The Rock ran down each individual member of D-X. Triple H responded with a few choice verbal barbs of his own. The New Age Outlaws scored a tag victory over the twin Disciples of Apocalypse after Paul Ellering tried to knockout Gunn with his briefcase, but Gunn ducked and Skull got knocked out instead. After the match, DOA beat down their now former manager for costing them the match. Backstage Mankind tosses chairs and equipment around backstage while singing Christmas carols. As expected the non-title Fatal Four-Way match between Mankind and The Rock, Big Bossman, and Ken Shamrock was a three-on-one affair setup to punish Mankind. The Rock was the one to get the pinfall over Mankind. After the match, Vince McMahon jumped in the ring, put a sock on his hand and delivered a mandible claw on Mankind. D-Generation X made the save and scattered the Corporation as the show ended. Results ; ; * Non-Title Singles Match: X-Pac © defeated Tiger Ali Singh (1:55) ** X-Pac defeated Singh after the X-Factor. ** X-Pac was the WWF European Champion at the time of this match. * Tag Team Match: Brian Christopher & Kevin Quinn (w/ Scott Taylor) defeated The Hardy Boyz (Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy) (3:17) ** Christopher defeated Jeff after the Tennessee Jam. * Singles Match: Al Snow defeated Droz (w/ Animal) ** Snow defeated Droz after the Snow Plow. * Tag Team Match: The Headbangers (Mosh & Thrasher) defeated The Oddities (Golga & Kurrgan) (w/ Luna Vachon) (1:11) ** The Oddities were disqualified after George Steele attacked the Headbangers. * Tag Team Match: The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn & Jesse James) defeated The Disciples of Apocalypse (8-Ball & Skull) (w/ Paul Ellering) (3:04) ** Gunn defeated Skull after botched interference from Ellering. * Non-Title Fatal Four Way Match: The Rock defeated Big Bossman, Ken Shamrock, and Mankind (6:12) ** Rock defeated Mankind after the Corporate Elbow ** The Rock was the WWF Champion at the time of this match. ** Ken Shamrock was the WWF Intercontinental Champion at the time of this match. ** Big Bossman was the WWF Hardcore Champion at the time of this match. Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Shane McMahon *Scott Taylor Image gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-11-22h51m50s142.png|George Steele makes his return to the WWF. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-20h45m01s34.png|Hawk calls out Droz vlcsnap-2012-02-13-15h10m48s251.png|DOA turn on Paul Ellering External links * CageMatch.net * Internet Wrestling DataBase * Heat #21 on WWE Network Category:1998 television events